magistreamnpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Thane
: The Keep is where High Archmage Thane is usually to be found, hunched over some dusty tome with his raven. No one knows when The Keep was built, or how long it has stood. Even High Archmage Thane, two hundred years in age (although this he admits, so he is probably older - but he doesn't look it!) cannot remember any tales of the beginning. Aside from being the High Archmage, Thane was/is the first person to contact you when you join Magistream and is always watching you from the top banner of every page. The Story of Thane Well then, I suppose I shall start from the very beginning. I was born in a small village due south of Synara City. Despite being so close to such luxury, my family was quite poor. I am an only child; born to my father, a farmer, and my mother, a seamstress. I take after her, so I have been told by all those who knew her; we have the same eyes. As a child we had little money; certainly none to care for pets, and the only creature I had constant contact with was our old palomino Pegasus, Betty. My father would use her to plow the fields and transport crops to the surrounding markets I was rather frail as a child, with a penchant for magick as opposed to physical labor. Unfortunately my father fell ill and died sometime around my ninth birthday, and despite my age, I was faced with the task of supporting myself, my mother, and our home. I took a job at the only place which would take me, the Keep, and was given the daily tasks of feeding and cleaning the pens of several creatures there. The work was overwhelming. Every day before dawn Betty and I would travel to the Keep, and after she passed away, I would walk. Yes, this routine went on for several years, and together my mother and I made enough money to support our household. In the summer of my twelfth year, my mother was remarried to an Etainian Merchant, he was a kind and gentle man, and when she returned with him to the South, I knew she would be well taken care of. I never saw her after that, but we would write often and while it has been many, many years since she passed, my memories are still quite fond. After my mother went to live in the South, I sold what was left of our farm and moved into the Keep. Even then I had almost no money, certainly not for formal schooling. But because I had been working at the Keep for many years, I had several tutors in the form of friends and students who would teach me what little they knew My magical ability grew by leaps and bounds, and my thirst for knowledge concerning the world and its creatures was unquenchable. By my fourteenth year I was able to attend classes via a scholarship and I excelled academically. Master Belmos may say that I seemed to not pay attention, but my grades certainly did not reflect the sentiment. Perhaps if his lectures on proper ear maintenance of the Rewin Dragons were not so utterly boring, I may have seemed more enthusiastic. And after my formal education I traveled to every corner of this great continent, I have seen many wondrous and impossible things (details left for another time, perhaps), but I always returned to my beloved Keep. Here is my true home, and I have dedicated my life to preserving it and to caring for all those who reside within. So you see, dear students, that is the story of Thane. It is rather unremarkable in its entirety, but I would rather have no other. 'Mordecai's Foul Concoction Spoilers' You arrive at your room to find a scroll tied with the green ribbon of a High Mage. Opening it warily, you read thus: "Your presence is required immediately by Thane. Report to the Great Library at once." Trembling, you set the paper down and turn to leave your rooms once more, wondering what the Arch Mage wants with you. Arriving at the library, bright and full of sun from the massive skylight, you see Thane standing at the fireplace, hair glinting under its glow. He turns and beckons you to him, his face somber. When you reach him, he turns to the map that hangs above the mantle, which shows all that is known of the lands magi have traveled. "Alchemist Mordecai has been brewing something," Thane begins, and you feel a lump form in the back of your throat. "This potion is dark and powerful, against our ways," Thane continues. "Mordecai has used it to poison one of my advisers and closest friends." You shake your head frantically - "I swear, I had no knowledge -" Thane cuts you short with a wave of his hand. "I know all this. I also know that in Silva Forest grows a rare herb, of great healing powers. If you decide to travel in search of this plant, it will redeem you in my eyes. Also," he says, a small smile lighting his somber face, "I will reward you for this deed, should you return victorious." He gestures to the ancient map, yellowing and full of archaic writing. "Here is the place to which you must travel," Thane says, meeting your gaze. "Will you take on this task?" --- You knock on the scarred wood of the door to Thane's study, and it swings open, revealing Thane behind his desk. His face rests upon his hand, dark with worry. He rises as you enter, and with care he opens your bag. "You do not have the herb," he says, disappointed. "Come back when you have retrieved it." --- You return to The Keep, weary and travel stained. Many days you have been gone, and the sight of home is a fond one. A swim in Lake Lakira, a cold drink at Remy's - but first you must complete your task. Without stopping to bathe and dress in fresh clothing, you continue straight to Thane's study. You knock on the scarred wood of the door, and it swings open, revealing Thane behind his desk. His face rests upon his hand, dark with worry. He rises as you enter, and with care you open your bag, taking out the herb. Wrapped in silk to protect it from the journey's hardships, you hand it to Thane, hoping you have arrived in time. The High Archmage lets out a deep sigh, a smile creasing his face. He looks up at you, and says, "I thank you. I feared the worst. Now," he said, turning from you, "I believe we should make our way to the hospital wing," and he hurried from the room with the herb, leaving you to follow after. Lying unconscious in a bed is a man you recognize; Alchemist Castorz. He is the most skilled and practiced magi at brewing potions, able to create a draft in half the usual time. He is a great teacher, and you feel a pang of remorse at having helped injure him. You watch as Thane leans over him, dropping a single leaf into a brew. With only one sip, Castorz begins to revive, his pale skin turning healthy, eyes fluttering beneath lids. With another sip, the man returns to consciousness and is sitting up, blinking. Thane slumps back in his chair, catching your eye and smiling. Castorz looks around and spots you, gray eyes full of warmth. "Is this the student that is responsible for my recovery?" he asks, voice full of approval. You nod, aware of your role in this man's illness. Struggling to rise, Castorz stands, pushing Thane away. "Come with me," Castorz says, beckoning. You follow him, amazed at his sudden recovery. He leads you to his study, and the begins rifling through his things, displacing odd bits of parchment and essays, finally finding what he was looking for. "Such bravery deserves recognition," he says solemnly, presenting you with a bundle of cloth. "Not many your age would take on such a quest." Smiling, you take the parcel, gently unwrapping the package, revealing an egg like none you have ever seen. A tiny green wing has unfolded from the egg, soft to the touch. You hold the egg gently against yourself and make your way upstairs, full of pride at being trusted with such a rare creature. 'A Royal Gift Spoilers' Just yesterday, a messenger arrived at The Keep, bearing a letter. He had the weary look to him of one who has traveled far. He came in from the north east, clothed like a foreigner. The scroll he presented was of great importance. The thirteenth nameday of a prince is coming. A coming of age ceremony is to take place soon, a lavish affair requiring the attendance of the most important magi. Thane will be making the journey, along with several masters. Thane told the news from the entrance of the castle, and the scroll which he read off of was beautifully decorated. It has made students and teachers alike very excited. Everyone around The Keep is gossiping about the ball that will take place, and students talk endlessly of the upcoming event. Every few years this sort of thing takes place, and students are busy discussing who will be allowed to go. Novices will be taken along to assist the master magi, and everyone wants the opportunity to see this event. This news holds great importance, for an occasion such as this can greatly strengthen relationships. A tribute will have to be presented, to form an even stronger alliance with Synara City. Crown Prince Lavin is well known for his fondness of dogs. He has breeds from around the world, from the cold lands of Arkene to the sweltering heat of Voltar. He has even come to visit The Keep, pale skin and light hair standing out among the more common born. Such a trip was part of his education, a lesson to learn about magi and their magic. Mostly, though, the young man spent his time playing with the pets of magi. The prince was greatly enamored with direwolves, marveling at their sweet tempers. Many times he expressed his desire to return to Synara with one. He would have purchased a pup, but magi do not part with such valuable beasts so easily, not without an occasion. --- Cheers broke out, and people drew close to offer gifts; chests of precious gems were presented, beautifully crafted swords and trunks of rare metals. The crowd sighed at the beautiful and rare things presented, extremely valuable gifts from far lands. At last, the train of people approaching the throne thinned, and Thane drew near. The prince's eyes lit up when he saw what Thane had in his arms. Thane held out a squirming bundle of puppy, which scrambled into the boy's lap. "Oh!" Lavin said, as the small canine enthusiastically began licking the prince's face. "High Archmage," the boy said, remembering his manners; "truly you are the most skilled in magic, for only a wielder of powers could read my mind!" The pale wolf happily accepted pats from his new master, pink tongue lolling out. Thane executed a deep bow and spoke: "We present you with this albino as a mark of old respect. It is named Kira, which in ancient tongues has the meaning of 'friendship'." This said, the magi withdrew, tucking his hands into long sleeves. As the night fell to a close, a very tired boy was brought away to bed, a white wolf still content in his arms. Thane gave the image a smile and turned to leave His Return January 9th, 2010, Thane had posted one of his last posts in the Magistream NPC Headquarters and on July 7th he had returned and messaged very few people about it, one of them being the owner of the Magistream NPC HQ; "I'm afraid there was a terrible mixup with a ship set sail to Voltar. At first they told me the navigator was a little off in the mind, but still the best in the land. Next thing I knew we were crashing into foreign cliffs on the other side of the sea, and then the pirates... well... to put matters simply, the man won't be up for a promotion next month and I no longer own any socks. Alas, I did have a reason for my summons." Category:Active NPC's Category:Quest NPC